Munky Style
by Nutz2U
Summary: While exploring and experimenting with their feelings and desires, Brittany and Jeanette invent a new style of sex. One shot. Rated M for incestuous sexual material.


It was a sunny Saturday in the suburbs of Los Angeles. The kind of day that kids would live for. Each of the Chipmunks and Chipettes decided to make plans for their Saturday. Alvin and Eleanor went down to the skate park to practice their skateboarding stunts. Simon decided to spend the day repairing and tweaking some of his more recent inventions since they still had some kinks that needed to be worked out. Theodore went down to the ice cream shop, anticipating the new fall-inspired flavors they were releasing, such as caramel apple. Brittany received an early shipment of the latest fall fashions that Marina Rodenchia was going to be releasing the public, and planned on trying them on to see which ones she liked. Jeanette was going to tend to her vegetable garden.

Jeanette sat on the veranda of the tree house, going over her checklist of what she wanted to do with her garden. She needed to communicate with a family of squirrels that were eating her tomatoes and politely ask them to stop. She needed to enrich the soil for her corn that wasn't growing very well. And she needed to measure and weigh the pumpkins she was growing for her family's upcoming Halloween celebrations. Suddenly, something caught Jeanette's eye. Brittany was inside trying on a new outfit from Marina. Jeanette's cheeks tinged a shade of red as she caught a glimpse of Brittany momentarily bare as she pulled her normal clothes off to try on a fashionable fall sweater. Brittany always looked so pretty, even Jeanette thought so, and at times was a little jealous, knowing she wasn't the beauty queen type that her older sister is. Jeanette quickly lost interest in her checklist and her garden, as she sat peering through the window, watching as her sister studied each of the new outfits she was trying on. And she looked great in all of them.

"I can't believe how hot Brittany is..." Jeanette thought to herself.

Jeanette shook her head in confusion.

"What am I saying? Brittany's my sister!" Jeanette thought to herself.

Still, she couldn't resist watching her sister change into different outfits, while admiring herself in her full length mirror. Brittany had the kind of body structure that was made for fashion. Her body was totally fit, not too thin, and not too thick. Just right. The clothes she wore always hugged her body in the right places, and Jeanette studied those places, as her face continued to redden increasingly.

"I can't believe I'm feeling this way about my own sister!" Jeanette thought to herself.

Jeanette wasn't exactly positive, but she concluded that the way she was feeling about Brittany was very similar to the way she felt about Simon. However, this feeling was considerably more awkward, as she once again reminded herself that Brittany is her own sister. After trying on all the different outfits, Brittany ascended to the bedroom of the treehouse so send Marina a text of approval. This inspired Jeanette to stage an accident. She was going to sneak part way up the stairs, wait until she hears Brittany is about to descend back down, then spring up the rest of the way, which would cause them to bump into each other, and if Jeanette can work it out just right, have their lips meet. Jeanette snuck back into the treehouse, and quietly creeped up three quarters of the stairs, listening to the tapping sounds Brittany's phone made as she texted a message to Marina to inform her of how much she enjoyed her upcoming fall lineup. Shortly afterwards, the tapping sounds stopped, and Jeanette could hear the soft brushing sounds of Brittany's feet walking across the floor. Her heart pounding in her chest and neck, Jeanette acted on her impulse, resuming her trip up the stairs, bumping into Brittany, and just as she planned, their lips met. They quickly jumped back from each other.

"Whoa! Where did you come from! I thought you were outside messing around in your silly garden!" Brittany said.

"Oh, I-I'm s-s-sorry, Br-Br-Brittany, it was an accident, I didn't mean to do that." Jeanette said, now redder than ever.

"Do what?" Brittany asked.

"You know, wh-wh-what just happened there." Jeanette said.

Brittany was confused. "What? What are you talking about?"

Jeanette sighed, and kissed Brittany again. This time, it wasn't just a quick peck on the lips, it was deeper than that. Jeanette placed her hands on Brittany's shoulders, briefly slipping her sister her tongue, before Brittany pulled away from her.

"Gosh, Jeanette! What's the matter with you!" Brittany asked, wiping her mouth.

Jeanette sighed once more. "I'm sorry, Brittany. I just... I just h-had this weird feeling about you, and... I'm sorry. I'll go."

Jeanette turned to leave, but Brittany quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Wait... I never blamed you for anything, did I?" Brittany asked.

Jeanette looked at Brittany with confusion written across her embarrassed face. Brittany, however, slowly wrapped her hands around Jeanette's middle.

"When you like someone... and you want to let them know... you have to be tender... and gentle... like this..." Brittany said.

Their lips met again. This time, the kiss was a lot more passionate and sensual than the previous ones. Jeanette's heart was racing even faster this time as Brittany deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into Jeanette's mouth. They pulled away, and Brittany's eyes appeared so reassuring.

"See what I mean?" Brittany asked.

"Mm-hmm." Jeanette said meekly, with a nod.

They kissed once again, each swirling their tongue around the other's, and gently caressing each other while doing so. Brittany even began to feel something inside as they shared their kisses. She was surprised by what a good kisser Jeanette was, in spite of the fact that her little sister was completely and unequivocally inexperienced in romance. They pulled away once more, and Brittany adjusted her embrace by wrapping her whole arms around her sister's middle.

"Your lips? Are so soft. I've never kissed such soft lips before." Brittany said.

Jeanette smiled while Brittany gently caressed her lips with her finger.

"And they're so beautiful too." Brittany said.

Jeanette felt so awkward at hearing Brittany paying her such a compliment.

"Y-you're the beautiful one, Brittany. You're head to toe beautiful. I-I'm nothing special. I'm not beautiful." Jeanette said.

"Yes you are. You're beautiful in your own, unique, nerdy, Jeanette way. And you have the most beautiful lips I have ever kissed." Brittany reassured her sister.

The sisters' embrace grew even stronger as they shared yet another deep, passionate, tongue kiss. Jeanette slowly turned around, kissing Brittany over her shoulder, while wrapping an arm around Brittany's head. Brittany slipped her hand between Jeanette's legs, her crotch felt incredibly tight in her skinny jeans as Brittany slowly moved her hands behind. Breaking away from their kissing, Brittany began to pull on Jeanette's tail. Jeanette had no idea what was going on, but the sensations she felt were unlike anything she had ever experienced before in her life. Brittany continually pulled on Jeanette's tail, from the base to the tip, in slowly steady strokes, while Jeanette moaned in ecstacy. Brittany then grabbed the base of her tail, and began yanking as hard as she could, causing Jeanette's moans to turn into yelps, the feelings and sensations were incredibly arousing. When Brittany was finished, she was intrigued by the way Jeanette's tail was now seemingly stiffened, and standing upright. She wrapped her arm around her little sister once more, and began pulling her back up the stairs.

"Come on, let me teach you a few things..." Brittany insisted.

Moments later, Jeanette found herself on her back atop her bed, clothes removed, as Brittany sat atop of her, also having her clothes removed. Brittany had aligned their crotches as she slowly began to grind and thrust, rubbing their crotches against each other.

"Are you doing ok?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah... I-I am..." Jeanette said, unsure to make of what is happening.

Brittany continued grinding and thrusting, while Jeanette continually moaned in pleasure. Whatever was happening, Jeanette was liking it. Looking up and seeing Brittany over her, completely bare, Jeanette felt as if she was admiring a work of art. She ran her hands over Brittany's bare body, feeling how soft and almost velvet-like her fur was. Brittany arched and threw her head back, holding the back of her head with her hands while Jeanette ran her hands up and down her sides. The next thing that Jeanette knew, Brittany had grabbed her video camera from her night table, filming her little sister beneath.

"This is Jeanette's first time! We need to document this!" Brittany exclaimed.

Moments later, Jeanette felt something about to happen that she surpressed really hard.

"Brittany... Brittany, we have to stop!" Jeanette said.

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"I'm going to pee!" Jeanette said.

"No you're not, you're going to cum. You'll see." Brittany said.

Brittany lowered the camera and began filming Jeanette's thin and delicate body.

"You are so cute." Brittany said.

Brittany reached down and began pinching one of Jeanette's nipples, causing it to harden and enlarge, emerging from under the fur. Tears began to spill from Jeanette's eyes as she tried desperately to hold it in.

"Seriously Britt, I'm about to pee! I can't hold it anymore!" Jeanette cried.

"Don't hold it in! You're not going to pee, you're going to cum! Just let it out!" Brittany instructed.

Jeanette released all the cum she was holding back, just as Brittany cummed as well. Brittany lowered the camera even more for the cum shot. Brittany shut off the camera, then collected a sample of cum from their crotches, and began to smear it across Jeanette's lips while Jeanette panted heavily.

"See? It's cum. It means you just had an orgasm, which means we're finished." Brittany said.

Brittany leaned in for a kiss, licking Jeanette's lips as she did, but Jeanette lightly pushed her away.

"Wait Brittany... this doesn't seem right..." Jeanette said.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"Well, I mean, we're sisters..." Jeanette said.

"Yeah. So?" Brittany asked.

"Doesn't this seem... wrong?" Jeanette asked.

"Who says this is wrong?" Brittany asked.

"Well... I'm not sure..." Jeanette said.

"Do you think this is wrong?" Brittany asked.

Jeanette laid silent.

"I don't know." Jeanette said.

Brittany smiled as she rolled over onto the bed next to Jeanette, setting her camera back onto her night table. Brittany began thinking about the things that had happened that lead up to this moment, and remembered something peculiar. Slowly, she began to let out a sheepish smile as she turned to her sister.

"You know what?" Brittany asked.

"What Jeanette asked.

"Something totally wild just came to my mind." Brittany said.

"What's that?" Jeanette asked.

"You know what doggy style is?" Brittany asked.

"No." Jeanette said.

"Where someone is on their hands and knees while the other has sex with them from behind? Like dogs would do?" Brittany asked.

"You want to have sex like dogs?" Jeanette asked.

"No! I just realized that we could invent a totally new sex style based on doggy style!" Brittany said.

"Huh?" Jeanette asked.

"We're going to invent munky style!" Brittany said.

Moments later, Jeanette had positioned herself on her hands and knees.

"This doesn't feel very comfortable, Brittany." Jeanette said.

"You'll forget about that in a minute, right now, we need to prepare." Brittany said.

Jeanette did forget about discomfort almost immediately as Brittany blew her hot breath onto her tail. Shivers ran down the stripe of dark fur down Jeanette's back as Brittany continued to blow on her tail, and massage it in her hands. Like earlier, Jeanette's tail had stiffened and was standing up right.

"Okay, we're about to launch the munky style!" Brittany said.

Brittany wore a strap on, and she entered Jeanette's crotch from behind, much like doggy style. But, instead of thrusting into Jeanette from behind, Brittany grabbed Jeanette's stiffened tail, and began to tug on her sister with all her might. Jeanette was rocked back and forth on her hands and knees, while her sister tugged and pulled on her tail as if it were a joystick in an arcade game. Jeanette's crotch slid up and down the fake shaft of Brittany's strap on. Jeanette was found herself in a great amount of discomfort again from the strain Brittany was inducing on her tail and the frequent shifting of weight on her hands and knees, but at the same time, Jeanette still felt a sense of arousal from Brittany yanking on her tail and being penetrated from behind.

"Faster! Faster!" Jeanette yelped.

The loud sounds of Jeanette yelping echoed throughout the entire treehouse. Brittany squeezed, twisted, and pulled on Jeanette's tail as hard as she could as the skin at the base of her tail started to tear, and Jeanette's yelps turned into screams, she was in so much pain, but it hurt so good, and increasing sensation of arousal caused her to cum prematurely. When she was finished cumming, Jeanette resisted being pulled any further, indicating to Brittany she was finished. Jeanette fell face forward onto the bed from exhaustion, as Brittany watched her tail slowly fall limp.

"One of these days, you'll have to give me munky style, so I can see how good it is." Brittany said.

"Another day." Jeanette said with her face buried into her covers.

Little did the two know that they weren't the only ones who had cummed. Eleanor had come home from the skate park earlier than anticipated, and when she heard what was going on up in the bedroom, she secretly spied from atop the stairs. As she watched her sisters invent the munky style, she too couldn't help be feel aroused just watching, and fingered herself while watching her sisters. As she watched Brittany pull and twist Jeanette's tail causing her to cum, Eleanor too cummed, spilling her cum all over the steps below her.

"Munky style. That's genius." Eleanor thought to herself.


End file.
